Beautiful Hues
by Ablooblooblah
Summary: Hues blended together so brilliantly in the evening sky. Everything seemed to be at peace. Everything was perfect for the two. Such lovely colors reflected in the optics of the two boys. (( One-shot. Most characters make an appearance, but it is NagisaxRei primarily. ))


The black haired dolphin effortlessly dove into the crystalline water. A moment of silence passed before his head broke the surface and he gracefully moved his body through the water. He caught his breath every few moments as he continued to swim as if everything in the world didn't matter.

_He felt free._

* * *

"Oi, Haru-chan!" A cheerful voice reverberated in his ear as he was quickly snapped back into the dull reality. He turned his head and his azure optics stared down at the underclassmen. It was only Nagisa.

A sigh was elected from him as he reprimanded the blond boy. "I told you to not put '-chan' in my name." His voice sounded the least bit annoyed as he told the other for what seemed to be the umpteenth time this week. It seemed like a normal occurrence now; however, that wouldn't stop the raven haired teenager from reminding the red eyed boy in his preferences.

The group of swimmers had been walking to Haruka's home for quite a while now. He couldn't exactly remember why they had chosen his home. Maybe it was because he chose to live alone. It didn't matter to him either way. He heard the chatter of them speaking, but he remained silent as usual. He had no use for words.

They soon made their way into the black haired boy's house. Everything seemed so clean, except for the swimming shorts seemingly thrown around the living room. "Looks like a tornado swept through here." A glasses wearing boy stated.

"Haru is just a bit messy! Don't worry too much about it, Rei-chan." Nagisa spoke reassuringly to the bookworm. The two soon started to bicker over trivial matters, but the smaller boy was easily winning their petty argument. The blond boy usually won any arguments placed before him, Haruka even had trouble not losing to the underclassmen.

A large hand was then placed on the shoulders of Rei and Nagisa. The two boys turned their heads to meet emerald optics. "We didn't come here to fight, alright? We have to figure out why Rei can't swim." The voice was extremely gentle and almost fatherly in tone.

"It's because he said he didn't like swimming. The water doesn't like him." Haruka stated bluntly to the group of swimmers. Everyone went silent as they all stared at Haruka with confused expressions. A laugh then escaped everyone except the dolphin. His face remained serious as he stood up. "I'll make snacks." He then walked into the kitchen.

The group began to speak of ideas to help Rei in his struggle. The bookworm was the least bit stubborn in finding any help. He had mastered all the calculations, all the theories; so why couldn't he perform them correctly. What was he doing wrong? It frustrated him to no end. Haruka soon stepped back into the living room and spoke up. "We ran out of mackerel." He stated with his usual monotone expression. Silence crept in once again for a few short moments.

Nagisa gripped Rei's wrist and shot his hand in the air along with the taller boy's. "Rei-chan and I can go buy some more for you, Haru-chan!" He shouted happily as he stood up and dragged his companion along with him. He then hurriedly pulled the other outside with him and started towards the convenient store. Luckily, it wasn't a far walk from Haruka's home, possibly a five to ten minute walk depending on their speed.

Rei struggled against the short boy's surprisingly strong grip as they continued to awkwardly walk together. "You can't simply decide for me!" He protested, but it was obvious he wasn't going to let free anytime soon. He finally sighed and ceased his struggles and quietly stepped beside the blonde.

The evening sky was a mixture of many different hues as the sun was gently nestling behind the rows of houses, where soon the moon would take its place in keeping a watchful eye on the animals and environment below it. Golden reflected on Rei's glasses, and was causing quite the annoying glare in his vision; however, he spoke nothing of it. All he wanted to do was finish this little errand and then return. He certainly hadn't asked to be dragged along by Nagisa.

His optics then drifted towards the blonde as he studied his facial features. He certainly didn't seem to be a high school student , seemingly leaning towards a junior high student. His features were soft and his eyes were always a vibrant crimson that always seemed to be filled with happiness and his tone was cheerful any way he seemed to try and examine him. Nagisa was always one of shortest males in the grade, but that fact never seemed to bother the blonde. He always had a way with being stubborn and simply brushing things off him as if they were nothing to begin with.

Nagisa seemed to notice the other's staring. "Take a picture." He stated playfully to his companion. The blonde was also the least bit sarcastic, but it seemed to only be when he was in Rei's presence. He had never took notice of Nagisa being this way towards anyone else of the swim team. Perhaps it was because of their constant pointless bickering with each other. If so, than why did the golden haired boy always beg Rei to accompany him to anywhere and everywhere. It always seemed a bit odd to him. In the back of his mind he didn't mind, though. He was actually quite fond of the talkative teenager.

Rei's wrist was still being gripped and when he went to inform his friend, he was quickly cut off. "No." Nagisa said simply as he then moved his hand down from his wrist and entangled his fingers with Rei's. The glasses wearing boy was extremely shocked at this contact, but it felt nice to him at the same time. A smile then tugged his lips as he closed his larger fingers around Nagisa's very gently. They continued to walk in silence.

* * *

Nagisa quickly jolted up from his bed with a shriek of sorrow. Tears began to run down his pale cheeks as sob rang through his entire being. "Rei, I miss you. I hope you're watching over me." Suddenly the vision of the storming night appeared in the boy's mind. He remembered Mako's failed attempts at saving the other, the way Haruka had completely shut everyone off, and his own selfish pleas for someone to help his dear companion. "Goodnight, Rei." He choked out as he fell back onto his pillow, tears continuing to stream wildly his face.


End file.
